


Name Day

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthdays, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission I recently finished for @symetrii of her Fyo Lavellan’s friendship with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day

The daggers felt heavy in her hands as she circled Cole, the demon-spirit child wavering in and out of existence. She was focused on the changes in the air, trying to pinpoint his location before he could land an attack. It had been some time since she’d practiced with her weapons and it felt good to do so again. A slight movement in the air around her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Gripping tightly to the leather-wrapped handles, Fyo Lavellan brought her hands up in time to deflect the attack.

“Impressive.”

Fyo’s light blue eyes turned away from Cole to find a petite golden haired woman gazing at her, a smirk gracing her lovely face. The woman looked like her brother in almost every way and it wasn’t hard to guess who she was.

“Mia.” Fyo breathed, winded from the practice and perhaps a little awed by the beauty of Cullen’s sister. “When did you arrive?”

Mia Rutherford wasn’t as tall as her brother, but despite her lack of height, the young lady was formidable in her appearance. Amber eyes watched everything around her, evaluating their threat. Her yellow curls were pulled back into a tight bun, most likely to keep them out of her face. She was a woman used to working for what she had, but it had made her strong. “I arrived not long ago. Does he suspect anything?”

Fyo shook her head, a sly grin on her face. “No, but he may start asking questions the moment he sees you.”

Mia crossed her arms while sweeping her eyes across the yard around them. “Then we’ll make sure he doesn’t see me. Where is my dear brother?”

“My friends are keeping him occupied.” Fyo explained, walking towards the tavern and motioning for Cullen’s sister to follow. “Everything is almost prepared. Josephine took the liberty of finishing it for me.”

“I’ve heard lovely things about your ambassador. I’m sure she is up to the…”

Mia stopped speaking as her eyes caught the massive decorations hanging on the walls of the building. Hangings were draped over the side of the staircase, linens covering the usual ale stained wooden tables. Fyo noticed flowers hung in garlands around the wooden beams that held the building up. It was beautiful and absolutely overdone. It was perfect.

Josephine rushed forward at their entrance, her pretty face bright with excitement. “Inquisitor! What do you think? Is it too much? It is, isn’t it?”

“Josie, please.” Leliana said, joining her fellow advisor where she stood with Fyo and Mia. “You worry too much.”

Fyo smiled at the women, grateful to have them with her. “It’s wonderful. When did you find the time to do all of this?”

“Sera can be helpful when given certain allowances.” Leliana replied, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Fyo was happy that they’d had some help, but she truly didn’t want to know what they had to give up for that help.

Voices reached the tavern. Fyo could easily distinguish Solas from Cullen as the pair approached. Solas’ quiet speech was broken up by Cullen’s questions and it took everything the Inquisitor had not to laugh and give herself away. With a finger to her lips, Fyo grabbed Mia by the hand before pulling her to the opposite side of the room. Leaving the doorway empty, the Inquisitor and her friends, companions, and the soldiers waited for their Commander to appear. Fyo Lavellan had never celebrated a name day before, but she couldn’t imagine not doing so after this. It was the most fun she’d had in some time.

When the door opened to reveal the Commander, Fyo felt a smile spread across her face at the look of utter surprise that crossed his. As the tavern erupted in cheers around them, Fyo watched Cullen take in the sight of everyone there, including his sister. His face flushed red as embarrassment warred with shock.

“Mia?” Cullen approached, awed and completely dumbstruck. “What are you doing here?”

Mia slapped his arm before giving him a hug. “It’s your nameday, silly. Why else would I be here?”

Cullen chuckled, as if he had just remembered. “Of course. How did you plan this without my knowledge?”

“I didn’t plan it.” Mia told him, turning to Fyo and waving in her direction. “Your Inquisitor did.”

“My…?” Cullen gazed at Fyo, shocked and perhaps a little moved. “You did this?”

Fyo bit her lip and nodded, feeling shy all of a sudden. She didn’t expect to have to face Cullen after the party started. She thought his sister would drag him away and she’d be spared the embarrassment of having to explain herself. “I thought you deserved a break and what better time to do it.”

“But you’re Dalish. Do you even celebrate namedays?”

“No, but we celebrate other things. Such as becoming a hunter, marriages, the birth of children…” The elven woman paused before meeting his gaze. “and friendships.”

Running a hand through his blond hair, messing it up and making it curl again, Cullen coughed nervously. “I don’t know what to say.”

Mia elbowed her brother in the ribs, a smile appearing when he grunted in pain. “You could say ‘thank you’.”

“Yes, that. Thank you, Inquisitor.”

The elf laughed, a tinkling sound that lit up the room. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around Cullen’s waist before pressing her face into the fur on his cloak. He hesitated before returning the embrace. “Enjoy it while you can, Commander. It’s back to work bright and early tomorrow morning!”

Cullen chuckled, a happy sound that Fyo was glad to hear. It had been a hard few months, between what had happened at the Conclave and the destruction of Haven, and she was glad to have a moment’s reprieve from danger and death. Even if it was for a few hours. “Yes, my lady.”

“Happy name day, Cullen.” She whispered before squeezing him tightly.

With a smile, he whispered to her with all the sincerity his voice could muster. “Thank you, Fyo.”


End file.
